Karupin's day off
by eiarim.miraie
Summary: Ryoma and Karupin find themselves paying the regular a visit as a thank you gift from their last incident… A sequel of Omoin’da yo Karupin.Well, once again this story is specially dedicated to all Ryoma and Karupin fan!


Disclaimer : Meow…I do not own any of prince of tennis character…All of the credit belong's to Takeshi Konomi sensei.

Synopsis: Ryoma and Karupin find themselves paying the regular a visit as a thank you gift from their last incident… A sequel of Omoin'da yo Karupin. This story is dedicated to my fellow reviewers, speadee,Khmer-Angel,DemonGirl13,margaret1014,FC...

**Karupin's day off**

**By: eiarim.miraie**

"Ittekimasu…"

"Arigatou ne Ryoma san, and be careful…"

"Che…Ike Karupin,"

"Meow…"

"Ja ne, Ryoma san, Karupin…" _You do care about your senpai,ne?_

_Flashback_

"Ano Ryoma san, I'm thinking of inviting your senpai tachi for dinner, tomorrow night.Ii desu ka?"

"N-Nani?"

"Ne, don't tell me that you had already forgotten what they had done to you. Besides it's our expression of gratitude towards their good deed…"

"Yadda!"

"Hmm? Nande?"

"Yadda, zettai yadda!"

"Ryoma san! Now, now…give me one good reason for that,"

"Emm…I-I don't want them to know that I'm related to that baka oyaji!"

"Soka…Well I gotta admit that you do have a good point there…I can't imagine myself watching ojisan humiliating himself in front of your senpai with that perverted magazine of his…Demo, I'll still insists on the dinner…or maybe…"

Nanako was intriguing on her mind. She was very overwhelming by the result of it. Then, quickly she shoots Ryoma a glance out of the corner of her eyes.

"What?" _I don't like this at all! Mattaku what have I got myself into???_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Ne Karupin, remind me why we're here again?" 

"Meow…"

"Oh yeah!" _Well it can't be helped it since I was planning to bring Karupin for a walk in the park…But still, this is not what I had in mind! _Ryoma thought as their previous conversation still cringing in his ears.

_Ryoma san, hora, I had already prepared eight boxes of homemade cookies for your senpai tachi…Isn't it nice?_

_Can we just wait till Thanksgiving Day?_

_Ryoma san, that's not a good way treating your senpai.Besides, thanksgiving still far ahead to come…_

* * *

He keep on walking with Karupin by his side until he reach his first destination…His sight caught a glimpse on the black sign that plastered on the brick wall… 

**Momoshiro resident.**

"Ne, Karupin…we're here…Well I hope he's not home…"

"Meow…"

Then he pushed the doorbell. He could hear footstep rushing towards the door with "matte yo!" somewhere in between. A very familiar voice instead…

The wooden door creaked open, revealing a tall figure with a spiky hair…

"E-Echizen, what are you doing-

"Here, I got something for you…" Ryoma said, cutting his senpai in between while shoving the box of cookies from his bag toward his senpai arm.

"Meow…"

"Karupin?"

"Ja ne, senpai…"

Ryoma quickly walk away from his senpai's house until he was out of the latter sight.

"Oi, gaki! Come back- _That kid, he sure knows how to get in my nerves!_

Momo glanced at the red box in his arm. He quickly opens it up and his lips flitted into a small smile upon seeing the content of it…

* * *

"Ne, Karupin, so how do you think I'm doing?" 

"Meoow…"

"Mada mada dane, eh?"

"Meow…"

Ryoma scoop the cat into his arm and began on walking until he reaches a junction. He took a quick peep on the map and was about to turn right until he was bump into someone. He failed on maintaining his balance until he was stumble with his butt hitting the ground and Karupin wrapping in his arm.

"Itai…"

"Meow…"

"E-Echizen…"

He looked up and saw a figure standing in front of him.

"K-Kaidoh senpai…," he stammered before he stands up on his knees.

"G-Gomen…Fsssh…," Kaidoh said as his eyes fix on his kouhai before he began to realize the white fur ball on the latter's arm.

"Karupin…"

"Meow…"

The cat leap off from his master arm before circling Kaidoh's leg.Karupin lick the owner leg and began to scratch it.

"It looks like she really likes you, senpai…"

"Fssssh…," said Kaidoh as his face turn to crimson. He was happy to see the cat again that he didn't even notice a smile that radiated from his athletic figure. Then, Ryoma quickly seized the opportunity and grab the blue box from his bag before handing it to his senpai.

"E-Echizen…,"Kaidoh said as he startle by his kouhai's action.

"It's a thank you gift for last time…," Ryoma said as he leaves his senpai dumbstruck.

* * *

Fuji was busy watering his cacti, when he heard a knock on the door following by his sister voice, "Syuusuke, you friend, Echizen kun is waiting for you, downstairs…" 

'_Echizen?' _ "Ano, neesan could you tell him that I'll be down in a minute," replied Fuji as he cast a last look at his cacti collection. He can feel himself feeling a sense of déjà vu towards the little prodigy's visit.

Then, he quickly rushes down the stairs and saw a certain green hair boy with a white fur ball on his lap.

"Echizen…"

"Fuji senpai,"

"I'll see you brought Karupin with you…"

"Aa,"

Fuji quickly bends down and strokes the cat ears gently earning himself a purr from the feline cat.

"A-Ano, Fuji senpai…"Ryoma said in a monotonous voice.

"Nani, Echizen?" asked the tensai as his gaze shifted towards the freshman direction.

"Emm…here…it's from my cousin," Ryoma added as he shove a beige box to his senpai.

"What's this for?" asked the tensai bluntly.

"Mada mada Dane, senpai," he said as he rise from the couch and cradle Karupin in his arm. He sauntered towards the door with Fuji, trailing behind. He makes a quick bow and dash off from his senpai house.

Fuji then takes a good view of the box, before his eyes caught a yellow note that attach on top of it. He opens his eyes, revealing a crystal azure orbs…

_Arigatou, Fuji senpai_

"Mada, mada eh? Echizen…"

A genuine smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Then Ryoma began on walking again, with Karupin still cradling comfortless in his arm. He feels himself immersed in the whirl and bustle of the large cities. He heard his stomach growl in hunger…He stifled a yawn before he stop dead tracked on a certain sushi shop. 

"Irrashaimase…"

"A-Ano Echizen? Come in,"

"Domo…"

"Meow…"

"Have a seat…Well it's rare to see you in this hour…with your cat…Eto, did you just having a tennis practice?"

"Iie…I'm just doing some errand,"

"Soka…Order up, it senpai treat,"

"Eh? Domo…"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu Echizen…"

_15 minutes later…_

"It looks like Karupin really enjoy her meal…"

"Aa…"

Kawamura watch the Himalayan cat intently as the cat lick her fur. He strokes the cat fur gently while lifting the cat so that it settles on his lap. Ryoma watch his senpai amusedly as Karupin snuggle into the latter lap…

"I don't know that you love cat, Kawamura senpai…"

"H-hai…"

Once again, he digs into his bag and took out an aqua box. Then he gave it to his senpai who was at first looking very confused and hesitantly accepts it.

"E-Echizen-

"It's a thank you gift senpai…And thanks you for your kind hospitality…"

"Iie, it's nothing…"

"Well, ja ne senpai.Ike, Karupin…"

"Meow…"

Then, he got up and leaves his ever-blushing senpai.

Kawamura look at the aqua box and smile sheepishly by himself. Lucky for him that Echizen was his only customer for the day or he would definitely be accused as a mad man for sure…

* * *

"I'm full…What about you Karupin?" 

"Meow…meow…"

"You too, uh?"

"Meow…"

"Hmm… let see, I think it's somewhere over here..."

Then, a sudden memory slipped on his mind and before he knew it, he was grinning malevolently ear to ear…

_You may not believe it, but any minutes from now, Chocolate is going to come to my house…_

_Chotto matte, yo! It's true, I'm telling you! Believe me!_

He was about to ring on the bell when suddenly the door burst open…

"Eh? Ochibi!"

"Kikumaru senpai…"

"Neko chan no kawai…"

"Meow…"

"Hora, come in! come in!"

"C-Chotto matte-

Then all of the sudden he was push inside the house by the energetic acrobatic player…Kikumaru was bouncing in glee upon seeing his favorite freshman and the feline cat on the young prodigy arm. He quickly scoops the cat from the latter and cradles it into his arm before taunted a 'kawai neko chan' in between.

"Nya, Ochibi did you miss me that you come to visit?"

"Iie, betsuni…"

"Don't be so cocky nya! Just admit that you miss your favorite senpai…,"Eiji said as he glomp over the freshman with one hand still clutching on the cat. However, luckily for Echizen the glomp was not the 'usual' one, as the acrobatic player still cradling with his cat…

"Hai…"

"That's more I like it, nya!"

Echizen snort to himself. Well sometimes his senpai can be pretty childish…He fished the red box from his bag and give it to his hyperactive senpai…Eiji quickly accept the gift just like a small kid that had gotten a candy. His face flash with joy and happiness. His eyes glittered with sparkle of excitement.

"Arigatou ne, Ochibi, neko chan…Ano-

"It's a thank you gift senpai,"_I wonder how many times I'll have to say it…_

He smirks to himself after seeing his senpai reaction and take his leave until he was out from the house with Karupin tagging beside him.

* * *

"Ne, Karupin…I think I began to love this…Don't you think so?" 

"Meooow…"

"Saa…our next house will be…"he trailed off. He heaved a sigh upon seeing the next person on his senpai list…Even Karupin was acting a bit weird…It's just like something bad are bound to happen…

Inui senpai…

There he was standing three feet away from the data tennis house with Karupin beside him. He was feeling a bit hesitantly regarding his decision. A part of him was shouting desperately not to move from his spot while another part of him was challenging him, demanding for him to move closer to the house.

"Mada mada dane," he said as his feet approaching the house. He rings the bell.

-Silent-

He rings again…

-Silent-

"Meow…"

"Heh…I guess nobody's home…," he said as he whirl his body and began to take his leave. Suddenly, the door creaked open…

"Echizen, where do you think you're going?"

"I-Inui senpai…,"Ryoma startle as his jaw slightly open and his eyes widen in shock. He quickly recovers himself upon seeing his senpai who is madly scribbling in his notebook. He didn't miss the word 'Echizen shock expression' and 'Karupin' somewhere between the scribbling…He pout and glare at his senpai furiously as an indication of his irritated feeling. If looks could kill, he sure that his senpai had been buried six feet under the ground.

"I had anticipated that you might come today. And, I had already prepared some good and healthy juice for you and your cat…"

"Yadda!"_No way, I'm going to drink that juice! Karupin I'll save you from this horrible nightmare!_

"Meow…"

"Now, now Echizen…Are you sure you don't want to try it?"

"H-Hai senpai. Besides I still have some errand to finish…"

"Well does your little 'errand' include of visiting your senpai house?"

"Che!"

Sometimes his senpai omniscient attitude can be pretty scary. He wonders how much stalking that his senpai had done to gain those data…Then, quickly he shrugged it off…

"There's a hundred percent chance that you wanna give me something…"

"Here…" _stalking freak!_ He said as he gave a black box to his senpai.

_My favorite color_ "Well, looks like you had done your study, ne?"

"Whatever…," he muttered as he vanish from the house.

"Indeed I had been underestimating your observation skills, Echizen…,"Inui said as his glass glinted from the radiant sun…

* * *

"Well, that went pretty well, ne Karupin" 

"Meow…meow…"

The wind pass through them, whipping his green locks and Karupin fur in different direction. He brush the strands of his hair and inhale the fresh air with recognition. He slower his pace with Karupin behind until he reach his next house…

**Oishi resident**

Once again, he buzzed on the door. He keep his eyes on his beloved Himalayan cat when the door open slightly, revealing a middle age women. Her looks really reassemble with his fukubuchou, and if he guess is right that women must be-

"Okasan…Echizen…"

"Are, I see you know him…"

"Well, he is one of my teammates…"

"Echizen Ryoma…Yoroshiku onegaishimase…"

"Meooow"

"I'm Oishi's mother…What a polite young boy, and a cute little cat…Well, come in Echizen kun. Make yourself at home…"

"H-Hai…"

"Meow"

Soon he follows the elder Oishi and his fukubuchou to the living room.He sat on one of the couch that facing the television with Karupin settles on his lap.

"Echizen, what are you doing here? Do you have something to tell me? Was it something about the tennis club? Or was it something about Karupin? Don't tell me she hurt…," asked Oishi as he turn into his mother hen mode.

"Iie…betsuni…"

"Huh?"

"Meow…"

Then, Oishi's mother come in with a tray in her hand…

"Here, I brought you guys some refreshment…and this is for you…,"she said as she laid the cup and the plate down the table before giving Karupin a cat food.

"Domo…"

"Meow…"

They eat in silent while watching the television. He sipped his tea slowly while his eyes still fix on the screen. Although he never really like the taste, but he tried to finish it without any complaint. Then, he gave the white box to his senpai. Oishi was really shocked upon receiving the present from his kouhai.

"Ano…arigatou, Echizen…"

"It's a thank you gift…"_Whoa, I'm sure making a record for saying this..._

"Soka…well actually you don't have to…"

"Well I gotta go, senpai…Ja ne, and thanks again for your kind hospitality, Oishi san…"he said as he bows towards the elder Oishi.

Oishi quickly walked his teammates to the main door and watched as Echizen out of his sight…Deep in his heart he was really touched by his kouhai's gift.

* * *

"I think this is our last house…Are you tired, Karupin?" 

"Meow…"

"Well, you could use a little of exercise, ne?"

"Meow…"

He walk slowly with Karupin snuggle in his arm towards his buchou's house. He recalling visiting the brunette house, once when he had asked the young captain to put him into the friendly match with the US team…He kept on walking until his sight caught the certain brunette feeding the fish in the pond.

"Buchou…"

"Echizen…"

"Am I interrupting?"

"Iie…"

"Meow…," Karupin look up from his master chest and fix her eyes on the brunette.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"Hai…" _Hmm cold as ever, ne?_

Then, he fishes the last box in his bag. A green box.

"Here," he said as he gave the box to the stoic captain. Suddenly, Karupin leap off from his grasp and snuggle between the brunette legs. Tezuka just stared at the cat. He twitched his eyebrow and a hidden smiled quirked upon his face, but that didn't go un noticed by Ryoma. He just smirked in return…

Tezuka accepted the green box and place it on top of the table. He bend down and pick the cat up and let the Himalayan cat rest in his arm.Ryoma was really surprise that he didn't even realize he had been starring the brunette for the last few minutes. He quickly shifts his gaze and caught a certain red hair boy hiding in the bush._'Hmm somehow it looks familiar'_

"Echizen, here…a gift from the regular to Karupin…," Tezuka said as he gave the freshman a silver box.

"K-Karupin?"

"Hoi! Hoi nya! See the look on Ochibi's face? It's priceless nya!"shouted Eiji as he comes out from the bush and glomp over the freshman.

"K-Kikumaru senpai…I-I can't breathe…"

Then, Oishi quickly jump from the bush and pried the freshman from his double partner.

"G-Gomen Ochibi…Nya, neko chan!"

"Saa…it's nice to see you here, Echizen…,"said the tensai.

"Fuji senpai…"

"Oi gaki, don't think about running anymore…"

"Momo senpai?"

"Fsssh…Karupin…"

"Kaidoh senpai?"

"Echizen…"

"Kawamura senpai, Inui senpai…"

"Neko chan, I miss you so much…"

"Meow"

"Ne, Echizen you have such a good taste in presenting our present ne?"

"Yeah, how did you even know I like red?"

"Heh, mada mada dane senpai tachi,"

"Karupin, hora…the sky is so blue…Just like your eyes,"

"Meow…"

"Isn't your day off is interesting?"

"Meow…"

"I know you would say that…"

"Meow…meow,"

"Yeah, we should do it more often, ne?"

**THE END**

_Date finish: 21/6/2007_

Ryoma: Hora, Karupin they got you a cat toys…

Karupin: Meow…

Ryoma: Hope you guys love the story, and keep reviewing…

Tezuka: Saa…yudan sezu ni ikou!

Ryoma: Karupin! Get off from buchou or I'm gonna pout!

Me: Thanks a lot for reading my fic, and feel free to correct any of my grammatical error, ne.I know Karupin is a male cat, but I have change it to female! Gosh, don't bite me!!!Gomen if it didn't turn out to be what you guys expected-.-…ja ne!


End file.
